SM049: Mission: Total Recall!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures. Synopsis Now that she's become unable to touch Pokémon, Lillie decides to try remembering just what happened to her in the past. She uses Nebby's Teleport to go to various places she connects with memories shared with her family, eventually arriving at the Aether Paradise basement. Meanwhile, Faba, who's going to get the failures he's been hiding exposed if Lillie remembers certain past incidents, plots to abduct her and erase her memories again. Episode Plot Lillie writes about the fun she had with others at the sleepover at Kukui's house. However, she saw Gladion's Silvally, and was reminded of the tragedy that befell her a long time ago, and made her afraid of Pokémon once more. Snowy approaches Lillie, who is still afraid. She cries, deeply apologizing. At the beach, at night, Gladion confronts Ash, angry that his sister has seen him and Silvally and is now afraid of Pokémon again. Ash apologizes, trying to warn about what Nebby did, but Gladion refuses any explanations. Gladion returns to his motel, where the receptionist gives him the key, and speaks his family came to see him in his room. Gladion enters his room, and coldly greets Faba. Faba anticipated this welcome, and is even glad "the young master" reacted this way. Faba simply asks that Gladion's Type: Null, nicknamed Silvally, is returned to him, since Gladion took it without permission. Gladion refuses, since Faba mistreated Silvally. Gladion braces his Umbreon and Lycanroc, while Faba sends Alakazam and Hypno. Lycanroc uses Stone Edge, which Hypno prevents with Reflect. Umbreon fires a Shadow Ball, but is stopped by Alakazam's Miracle Eye. Gladion's Pokémon repeat their attacks. However, Hypno's Hypnosis puts Lycanroc to sleep, while Alakazam's Psychic blows Umbreon away. Gladion takes out his Premium Ball to send his last Pokémon, but Faba has Hypno use Hypnosis. Faba claims he'll put "the young master" to sleep, who falls down. With Gladion asleep, Faba takes the Premium Ball. At School, Lillie is still depressed at her "condition". The rest of the class cheers her up, as she shouldn't rush things, for she'll eventually touch Pokémon again. Mallow claims she should give "alLillie", which cheers Lillie up. Burnet visits the school, and is glad to see Lillie happy. Lillie stands up, and wishes to touch Snowy, surprising others. Lillie reminds she has to try, and has Snowy jump to her. Snowy leaps into her hug, but Lillie nevertheless terrified. Despite the fail, Kukui and Burnet applaud Lillie for her courage. After school, Lillie decides to walk with Snowy, just like on the day she touched it. Ash decides to join in with Pikachu, Nebby and Rotom. At Kukui's house, Litten and Lycanroc battle, and clash with each other. Lycanroc fires Rock Throw, which Litten dodges and retaliates with Fire Fang, hurting Lycanroc. As Ash and Lillie walk, the latter wonders what Gladion told Ash. Ash is shocked, seeing Lillie knows that Ash met him nowadays, as Lillie felt he might've. Ash admits Gladion was furious, since Lillie came to him and saw Silvally. Lillie knows that's how her brother would've reacted, and remembers upon seeing its Silvally, the fear of the past. She wonders how could she have forgotten that, since that was an overwhelming moment that she should've remembered. Rotom acknowledges Lillie's memories are returning, while Ash thinks they should do something fun, to cheer Lillie up. Rotom shows a video of Pikachu imitating Gladion, which makes Lillie cackle. Lillie decides to remember everything from the past. Others are surprised, and Nebby teleports them away, to a beach. Lillie remembers this is the place she visited with her mother and brother, when they were younger. Lillie becomes happier, and Nebby teleports them to an orchard, where Lillie, Lusamine, Gladion and the Pokémon planted vegetables. Nebby teleports them to a restaurant, where Ash was with his mother on the day he came to Alola. Lillie remembers she also used to hang out here with her family. Nebby continues teleporting them to Lillie and Gladion's childhood room, and to their mother's room. The group looks at lot of photos Lusamine has collected of their past, and Lillie sees at the photo of her family at the beach, and memories return to her. Ash sees Nebby wanted to fulfill Lillie's wish to remember her past. Suddenly, Nebby teleports them to Aether Foundation's basement, where the laboratories are located. Faba places the Premium Ball into his desk, noting Lusamine must not know the incident about the Ultra Beast four years ago. Suddenly, Faba's device reacts, notifying him about the presence of an Ultra Beast. He finds Lillie, Ash and Nebby, and fears Lillie has remembered certain things. The group wanders around, and Lillie feels she has been here before, even if the access to the basement is strictly forbidden. Team Rocket, employed by the Aether Foundation, see this is their chance to catch that pre-evolved form of Koffing. They go after them, but Faba calls the trio. Gladion confronts his mother, demanding to know the whereabouts of Type: Null. Lusamine does not remember, and is startled by Gladion's scary face. Gladion sees his mother does not remember, but Lusamine recalls Type: Null is the project Faba was working on a long time ago, but was told the project failed. Gladion refuses to believe in that, as it saved him and Lillie once, which makes Lusamine intrigued. Faba asks of the Team Rocket trio to capture Lillie. The trio is surprised, while Faba tells she should not remember certain things of the past, and sends Hypno to help them, by erasing memories. Team Rocket is surprised, while Faba adds he'll give them a bonus. Team Rocket refuses, claiming all the stuff they do every day adds up, and do "righteous" evil. Team Rocket leaves, and Faba is alone with Hypno. Nebby teleports Ash, Lillie and the Pokémon deeper in the basement. Lillie remembers this place, too, but is surprised to see Hypno and Alakazam. The latter use Psychic to push Ash, Rotom, Nebby, Pikachu and Snowy to the wall, while Faba grabs Lillie away. Lusamine and Glaidon search, as the former is shocked to learn Faba opened an Ultra Wormhole. Gladion believes ever since Lillie was attacked by an Ultra Beast, she suppressed her memories, while Lusamine wanted to find one. Lusamine is shocked at Gladion's words, who points out even with Faba's lies, she should've known something was wrong about Lillie unable to touch Pokémon. Lusamine apologizes, but Glaidon states he is not the person to apologize to. Gladion finds his Premium Ball, but the alarm triggers. Elsewhere, Faba demands to know how much Lillie has remembered. Lillie is unable to speak, but Faba states it does not matter, having Hypno use Hypnosis to erase her memories. Lillie refuses to lose her memories, as Hypno uses Hypnosis. Nebby teleports Ash and others to Lillie, and Pikachu goes to use Iron Tail, but is blocked by Hypno's Reflect. Faba aims to have everyone asleep, as Hypno uses Hypnosis on Ash and others. Nebby teleports Ash away, protecting them from Hypnosis. Faba anticipated this, and Alakazam teleports behind Ash and blows him, Pikachu, Nebby and Snowy away with Psychic. Lillie pushes Faba away to go to her friends, but they all are stopped by Alakazam's Psychic. Lusamine and Gladion arrive to the scene, and the former is shocked to see her daughter attacked. Gladion sends Silvally, while Faba comments he gave life to this Type: Null, who is angry at Faba. Lillie remembers Silvally and fears it, and screams out. Silvally's mask breaks, and per Gladion's order, it jumps and attacks Faba's Alakazam. Lillie remembers Silvally rescued her: as she was young, Lillie wandered through the Aether Foundation's basement, looking for her mother. She found Faba, who opened a portal, releasing a strange being, which grappled her. Gladion came and saw Lillie being captured. Lillie screamed, while Gladion asked of Faba to save her. Out of nowhere, a Silvally appeared and attacked the being. Lillie watched as Silvally attacked the being, and fell in a coma. Silvally rescued her from the fall, while the being retreated into the portal. Lillie realizes Silvally saved her life. Gladion throws a Dark Memory to Silvally, changing its fin and horns into black color, and uses Multi-Attack on Hypno and Alakazam, defeating them. Faba is shocked, while Ash and others are released, and Rotom notes Silvally became a Dark-type Pokémon. Lusamine rushes to her daughter, and hugs her, apologizing to her. Gladion smiles, while Faba sneaks away. Lillie thanks her mother, but approaches Silvally, thanking it for rescuing her twice. Ash is glad she managed to touch Silvally, and Pikachu and Snowy come to her. She touches them, including Nebby and snuggles with them. Ash, Lusamine and Gladion are glad to see Lillie is able to touch Pokémon without fear, once more. Hypno uses Hypnosis on Team Rocket's Wobbuffet. Meowth comes, angry that Hypno just did that. However, looking at Wobbuffet, Meowth is unable to tell if it really is hypnotized. Debuts Character *Mohn (photo; silhouette) Pokémon *Gladion's Silvally *Faba's Hypno *Faba's Alakazam Move *Miracle Eye *Multi Attack Item *Dark Memory Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Hypno (JP; US) *When this episode was originally aired on TV Tokyo, it was promoted as the 1,000th aired episode of the whole animated series. This count does not include the three unaired episodes that are officially confirmed to exist and were subsequently pulled from airing (AG101, BW023, BW024) though it does include the four specials about Mega Evolution. *The Poké Question segment, hosted by James, asks what Pokémon does Faba use in this episode. The correct answer is the red answer, Hypno. The other answers are Kyogre (blue), Lunala (green), and Tapu Koko (yellow). **This segment was not shown in the original broadcast of the episode due to the events for this 1000th episode. Gallery Gladion scolds Ash for not keeping the end of his promise SM049 2.png Faba has arrived to obtain the Pokémon that Gladion took from him SM049 3.png Gladion fails to resist Hypno's Hypnosis SM049 4.png Lillie attempts to hug Snowy SM049 5.png However, she fails SM049 6.png Ash imitates Gladion's wrath SM049 7.png Lillie was happy with her brother and mother SM049 8.png Gladion worked at the orchard SM049 9.png Ash and Lillie visit the latter's childhood room SM049 10.png The two see Lusamine has kept many pictures of her children in her office SM049 11.png Faba has obtained Silvally SM049 12.png Gladion warns Lusamine of Faba's plans SM049 13.png Faba confronts Team Rocket, who are spies SM049 14.png Alakazam and Hypno use Psychic SM049 15.png Ash and the Pokémon are being held by the psychic power SM049 16.png Faba goes to erase Lillie's memories SM049 17.png Ash has freed himself from Faba's captivity SM049 18.png Faba faces Silvally, the Pokémon he made SM049 19.png Silvally's mask shatters SM049 20.png Silvally rescues Lillie SM049 21.png Lillie got taken away by an Ultra Beast SM049 22.png Silvally rescued Lillie from the Ultra Beast, just as it does with Faba SM049 23.png Gladion equips Silvally with a Memory SM049 24.png Lillie thanks Silvally for the help SM049 25.png Lillie is now able to touch every Pokémon without fright }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Ultra Beasts Category:Episodes focusing on Gladion